Cheater
by RawrCupcakes
Summary: Miley is cheating on Nick. Worse..It's with his own brothers. Joe feels guilty but can't find enough strength to say no She won't listen to Kevin when he says No. And Nick...Poor Nick
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, So I was reading a story and I just started jumping uoa nd down all excited because... PING! i got an Idea! I hope you guys like it**

**

* * *

**Normal POV

Joe's body relaxed as he felt her gently kiss his neck, He knew it was wrong..He really tried to forget who the girl was and just go with it. But his brothers face kept popping into his mind

_"You Have to stop her Joe" _He thought as she began kissing his collarbone  
_"But It feels so good." _He argued in his mind  
_"It's wrong Joe, Think about Nick!"_He thought

"Miley.." He finally siad as the girl stopped kissing and looked up at him.  
"yea Joe?" She said pushing her hair behind her ear  
"I son't feel good.." He said as she got off his lap  
"Ok..But don't tell nick." She said smiling and Walked out the door.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked in the mirror and grabbed a tissue and wiped the lip gloss off his neck and lips  
He stood up and looked in the mirror again.  
He smelt her perfume on his shirt.  
He walekd over to the closet and opened it and grabbed a new shirt and took the old one off

As he was about to put the new shirt on his door swung open  
"WHOA! i didn't know I was gonna get a show joey!" A sweet voie said  
"I just needed to change my shirt Britney" He said as he slipped on the shirt  
"Ok..Cann I tell you my story?" She said sitting on his bed  
"go for it.." he said lying back on his bed and closing his eyes  
"Ok..sooo I wanted to ask Kevin if I could spend the night, So I walk to his room and I open the door a little and BAM!" she said loudly making Joe jump a little  
"Miley and Kevin are making out!" she say and Joe's eyes open wide and he sits up  
"Soo..She's cheating on Nick?" he said trying to play it off

"Yepp..Poor nick." Britney said shifting her weight. Which wasn't much.  
She was a petite 15 year old with black hair, She was wearing basketbal shorts and a football jeresy she had borrowed from Nick.  
"Is she going home before the game?" She asked Joe referring to the football game that Her and the boys were watching later  
"Yeah I think" He replied looking at his other shirt on the ground, the scene that had happened before.

"You ok there Joey?"she asked concerend  
"yeah I just wanna watch the game.." He said looking down


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay So I hope you guys like it...**

* * *

"Heyy NickyBoo!" Miley said as she hugged Nick, She had ended up staying for the game. Britney was peeved. She couldn't look at her or Kevin. Her heart went out for Nick each time she looked at him, and Joe..he was just being..Joe

"Hey Mileybear" He said smiling and hugging her back.  
"Ok seriously Get a room " Britney said thinking out loud. She blushed as everyone looked at her and Miley gave her a dirty look, Miley had been trying to get rid of Britney, shehated her!

"Sorry.." she said sinking into the couch and closing her eyes  
"It's OK." Miley said smiling her sweet southern smile. That same smile made Britney want to rip her face off.

Everyone sat down.  
Nick was sitting on the couch with Miley next to him and Kevin next to her and Then Britney and Joe.  
Miley's hand would slide up Kevins thigh when Nick wasn't looking, Britney noticed and Kevin was pale an nervous.  
"Uhmm..I'm gonna get soda's. KEVIN! help me!" Britney said grabbing kevins hand and pulling him into the kitchen and then gave him her Signature glare.  
"why do you let her do that?" she asked with an angry tone  
"Do what?" he asked dumbly  
"Don't play dumb.. I saw you and Miley Making out!" She said backing him against a wall.  
"I'm sorry.. don't tell Nick.." He said  
For a 5'2 little girl she is pretty tough. she had Kevin backed against a wall.  
"Kevin.." she backed up a little  
"I'm sorry Britney.." he said  
"Don't apologize to me...Apologize to Nick.."she said grabbing three sodas "Can you get two for me?" she asked changing the subject."And let me sit next to Miley.." She said quietly  
"yeah..about both" he said grabbing two sodas

"Here Nick,Joe and Miley.." she said giving them there soda's and sitting down next to Miley who gave her a look as Kevin sat down and quietly opened his soda.

* * *

**Sorry It's super short  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK Chapter Three And Here We Go!**

**I do not..and Never will own the Jonas brothers...no matter how much I beg ;)**

* * *

Denise had blown up and air mattress in Joe's room for Britney to sleep on. She always slept on it when she spent the night at the boy's house.

"Thank you Denise" she said smiling as she walked out of the bathroom after pulling her hair into a ponytail and wiping her make up off.  
She was still in her previous outfit.

"No problem Britney.." she said smiling and walking out of the room as Britney sat on the bed.

Britney smiles as Joe puts all his pillows on the end of his bed where his feet would be so he could face her.  
"So.." He said as she yawn and lies down looking at him.  
"Joe..are you and Miley..doing stuff together?" She randomly asked  
"..yeah..sorta" he said quietly  
She sat up and looked at him.  
"Joe how could you?"  
He bit his bottom lip  
"I'm sorry..I know It's wrong but It's hard to say no."  
she shook her head and lied back  
"Joe...I can't believe this..poor Nick." she said putting her hands to her face  
"I'm sorry.." he said again crawling onto the air mattress and hugging her  
She hugged him back... yet this time..the hug was diffrent. I t was warmer,comfier, no way was she falling for Joe. She quickly shook those thoughts out and pushed him away.  
"I need sleep." She said lying down "I've had a stressful day"

"OK" he said crawling back onto his bed and lying down looking at her as she closed her eyes  
"Brit?" he said quietly  
"Mhmm.."  
"are you mad at me?" he asked rolling onto his back.  
"No I'm just upset." she said quietly  
"I'm sorry.." he repeated for the third time  
"I know..Joey I'm super tired..I don't wanna talk right now.. Good night." she said rolling over  
He turned out the light and lied in bed thinking.

* * *

**I'm sorry the chapters are short. But I will update alot **

bloodredshoesx has perrmssion for what she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! Chapter fourr!**

**

* * *

**Normal Pov

Joe rolled over and looked at the clock,  
"8:23" He groaned as he realized he only got four hours of sleep. He felt guilty for what he had done with Miley.

He into the dining room and saw Britney,Kevin,Nick and His Mom and Dad all sitting at the table eating breakfest.  
"Wow Joe, You look terrible." Nick said chuckling  
"Nicholas!" His mother said shushing him and then returning her attention to Joe"Are you OK?" she asked as he pulled out a chair next to Britney as she looked at him.  
"Yeah. I'm just tired." He said as Britney mouthed "we need to talk" to him

After breakfest Britney went into Joe's room and changed her clothes and waited for him.  
She heard a knock and told them to come in  
"Joe.." she said with a slight smile as He sat on the bed  
"You wanted to talk?" he said nervously  
"Yeah..." She said looking at him"We need to tell Nick"

"I can't! He will hate me!"Joe replied  
"I can't look at Nick...I'm scared" she said leaning against him.  
"I'm sorry." he said putting his arms around her  
Suddenly those feelings she had returned she lied back in his arms  
"I know you are.. but Miley's muniplative. It's not your fault." She said as the slowly fell asleep  
"Still..I'm sorry"he said

"Joesph Adam Jonas!" someone suddenly yelled waking up the two.  
It was Joe's parents.  
Britney got off the bed and left the room.

"Joe! You know your not allowed to have a girl sleeping in the bed with you!" His mom said  
"It was just Britney!" he said as he saw her shadow appear against the wall as she sat outside his door.  
"Still we don't want to risk anything"His dad replied  
"But we weren't doing anything!" He argued  
"Still Joe, We know your more responisble then this.." His dad argued back  
Joe kept his eyes on Britney's shadow  
"I'm sorry..." he said for what seemed like the 500th time.  
"We know..but Britney isn't allowed to sleep in here anymore and your grounded for a week." His mom said as his parents stood up.  
"But Mom!"  
"No But's Joesph! Your grounded." she repated.

After they left Britney walked in and sat on the bed.  
"I'm Sorry I got you grounded Joe"  
"It's OK." he said hugging her and those feelings came back  
"Joe..." she said quietly  
"mmhmm?" he replied looking at her  
"I..sorta have been having these feelings about you.." she said nervoulsy  
"what kind of feelings?" He asked smiling  
"well..More then just friend feelings, and I know it's totally weird that I like you like that but I can't help it I mean seriou-" her words were cut off by him pressing his lips against hers  
She quickly pulled back and shut the door  
She sat back on the bed and kissed Joe.  
He put his hands on her hip and kissed her back  
She smiled into the kiss and pulled back a little  
"Joe..What are we doing?" she said with a giggle  
"I thought we were kissing" he said smiling  
She smiled back and stood up  
"I uh..promised Nick I would play video games with him.  
she said opening the door and walking out.

Once again Joe walked over to the mirror, but this time he adored the lip gloss smudges on his lips and the perfume left on his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five!!**

* * *

Normal POV

Joe rolled over in his bed and groaned.  
It was day one of his one week grounding.  
That meant No Phone,No TV, No Computer, No going anywhere, No Friends.  
He got up and walked over to the window and saw that it was raining, He was about to walk away from the window until he saw a familiar car drive up and Britney step out and walk to the door

_"Whys she here?" _He wondered.

He walked out of his room and saw Her and Nick walk to his room and shut the door.

He was at least a little glad it wasn't Miley,

After he changed and showered he went into Nick's room and acted surprised when he saw Britney  
"Why is Britney here?" he asked Nick  
"Aren't you grounded?" Nick said ignoring his question  
"Yeah But I-"  
"Your not supposed to see friends.."Nick said cutting him off  
"Jeez, Sorry.." he said shutting the door

He walked to Kevin's room and walked in  
"Where's Mom and Dad?" he asked Kevin  
"Out.." he said texting  
"Where?" Joe said as he heard Britney laugh  
"I dunno Aren't you grounded?" he asked all in one sentence looking up at Joe  
"yeah.." he said shutting the door and going back to his room.

Nick put in a DVD Britney had picked as she sat on his bed.  
"Guess what.." she said smiling  
"What?" he replied not paying attention  
"...Joe kissed me"  
Nick quickly looked at her  
"What?" he said  
"Joe and I kissed.." she repeated  
"Why?" he asked quietly shutting his door  
"I dunno..We like each other.." she said looking down smiling  
"Is that why he is grounded?" He asked sitting next to her.  
"No..he's grounded cause We fell asleep in the same bed." she said pushing him off the bed "So no sleeping on your bed Nicholas!" she said laughing  
"Well you can get off my bed Britney!" he said pulling her onto the ground "Me and Miley always fall asleep in the same bed.." he said standing up  
"Nick.." she said Quietly  
"Yeah?" he replied helping her up  
"I don't really know how to say this because Your my friend and I don't want you to be mad at me bu-"  
"Just say it!" he said smiling  
"Miley's cheating on you.."

Nick's smile faded quickly.

* * *

**Ooh! I left y'all hanging!! **

I want 3 reviews before I post up the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV

Nick stood there in shock, He didn't know if she was joking or serious

"I'm sorry Nick." she said quietly  
"Your joking right?"he said confused  
Britney shook her head and looked down

"How do you know?"He asked sitting down on the bed  
"Um..I saw her." she said nervously  
"with who?"Nick asked  
"I don't know.."she lied

"How do I know your not just playing a joke?" he asked looking at her  
"Cause I wouldn't joke like this"  
"Whatever..I still don't believe you.." he said rolling his eyes  
"Nick..I'm trying to help you"  
"Well it's not funny.."Nick said "So if your done..could you leave?" he asked  
"Ugh..Bye Nick"she said leaving

* * *

**I know supper short. I'm sorry!! I'm just stuck and I promise a longer chapter soon!  
I'm sorry for not giving you a good chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Joe's POV

I was sitting on my bed bored as ever when My door swung open and Britney stormed in

"Nick Doesn't Believe Me!" she said looking at me  
"I can't see friends!" I said trying not to get in more trouble  
She sighed "Well...then maybe we aren't friends.." she said looking at her feet  
"What do you mean?" I asked as she looked up  
"Maybe we could be more then friends.." she said quietly

"Are you serious?" I say stunned  
"Yeah..well I mean I like you and I think you like m-"  
" I do.." I interrupt her  
"Well we both like each other so why not?" she asks sitting on my bed  
I smile and grab her hand and hold it  
"OK..I guess were boyfriend and girlfriend.." I say as she smiles  
"Yeah.."she smiles and hugs me tightly  
"OK...what doesn't Nick believe you about?" I ask as we pull apart from the hug  
"I..uh..I told him about...Miley" she said nervously  
"Please tell me you didn't say about me and her!" I say quickly  
"I didn't...But I lied and I feel terrible"  
Britney never lies. She is always the good girl.  
"why doesn't he believe you?" I ask as she gets up and shuts the door  
"He thinks I'm joking." She says sitting back down  
"Well...let's just leave it at that.."I say pulling her onto my lap

NORMAL POV

"I can't just forget about it." Britney says looking into his eyes  
"It'll be OK Britt.." He replies and kisses her  
She kisses him back and puts her arms over his neck  
He keeps kissing her and puts his hands on her hips  
She smiles and keeps kissing him as his hand slides up her shirt a little  
Suddenly his door opens.  
"JOESPH!" a familiar parental voice says as the couple pulls away  
"Britney I think it's time you left.." Joe's mom says and Britney quickly gets off Joe's lap and runs out the door

Joe's mom returned her attention to him sitting on the bed still in shock  
"Another week.." she says about to shut the door  
"Mom! You said no friends! You never said anything about a girlfriend!Plus we were just kissing!" he argued  
"Joesph, Your hands were up her shirt!" she said shutting the door

* * *

Britney got home and ran to her room.  
She knew what would happen next,  
And of course. Right on Que the home phone rang,

She heard her mother pick it up and knew it was Joe's mom telling her about the event that happened earlier

A while later she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock on her door  
"Britney..I need to talk to you.." Her mother said opening the door  
She looked at her daughter sitting on the bed  
"That was Joesph's mother on the phone..She said she had found you and him kissing on his bed. and he had his hand up your shirt" She said sitting on her daughters bed "He wasn't touching me in a bad way mom!" she argued  
"I don't want you seeing him again" her mom said basically ignoring her  
"But mom!"  
"Britney..you will only be able to go over there to babysit Frankie..if you see Joe. Frankie will have to come over here.." her mom says sternly  
"That's so unfair!" Britney says standing up  
"Where are you going?" her mom says standing up also as Britney grabs her bag  
"The beach! Bye!" she says slamming her bedroom door and running down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Britney sat on the beach pulling the rubber band on wrist back and letting it go slapping her wrist.  
She was bored out of her mind, But couldn't go home.  
She was so mad she couldn't see Joe  
They had just gotten together and she couldn't even see him,

She continued to pull at the rubber band and her wrist had began getting red  
"What the hell did you tell Nick? A voice suddenly said  
She turned around to see Miley staring at her. Her hands on her hips waiting for an answer  
"I told him your a cheater!"Britney replied standing up  
"Ha! So what? Joe and Kevin love it..Nick's just a side project..."She says looking at Britney  
Her fists clench so hard her knuckles start turning white.  
"You're Terrible!" Britney said coldly  
"Like I care what you think..leave Nick Alone..he doesn't care what you have to say.."Miley replied turning around  
Britney wanted to rip her face off right there. but _She's A Lady _so she just sat down and dug her feet into the sand

Britney had fallen asleep at the beach and been woken up by her cell phone ringing  
She looked at caller ID  
She opened her phone  
"What Mom?"  
She said annoyed  
"Oh thank goodness Britney do you know what time it is?"Her mom asked  
"No." she replied blankly  
"It's 2:00am!" her mother said  
"Ughh...I'm sorry I fell asleep at the beach.."she said getting her stuff and standing up  
"OK..Be careful getting home"  
"I will...Bye Mom." she said quietly  
"Bye sweetie"She said and Britney hung up the phone and put it back in her purse and walked home  
She went to bed as soon as she got home.

* * *

The next day Britney had to babysit Frankie.  
She really didn't wanna see Nick,

She got out of bed and quickly threw on sweats and a hoodie  
Sure she didn't look gorgeous but she wasn't trying to impress anyone,  
It didn't matter if Joe saw her looking terrible, They can't even be together.  
She slipped on sneakers and grabbed her bag and headed out the door

She got to the Jonas house hold and knocked  
She looked down at her shoe's  
A smile appeared across her face as she looked at the writing.  
The door opened and she looks up and her eyes widen a little  
"Joe!" she says shocked and kinda nervous  
"you seem happy to see me.." he said sarcastically letting her in  
"Yeah sorry Where's Frankie?" she asked quickly  
"In his room" he said pointing to his room  
She quickly walked to his room and opened the door  
"Hi Frankie!" she said as the child hugged her  
"Britney!" he said excitedly  
She smiles and hugs him back as Joe stands in the doorway  
"OK..do you need anything?" Joe asked trying to treat Britney like a babysitter, not a friend,especially not a girlfriend  
"I think were good..Right Frankie?" she asked avoiding looking at Joe  
"Yep." he said returning playing with his toys as Britney sat on the ground next to him  
"OK...well I'll be in my room if you need anything" he said returning to his room as Frankie showed Britney his toys

Joe lied back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling shortly after he fell asleep,  
He woke up by Britney knocking  
"Joe?" she said opening the door a little  
"Mhmm?" he said sitting up  
"Frankie fell asleep.." she said standing in the door way  
"oh.." he said standing up  
"What do you wanna do?" He asked

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked walking into the living room  
"Sure...pick one" he said sitting on the couch as she held up a dvd, He chuckled"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Wow Britney.." he said smiling as she put it in  
"What..A girls gotta have her share of mutant turtle love.." she said giggling and sitting on the couch

They watched the movie cuddling a little, Joe suddenly tilted Britney's chin up and kissed her deeply

She smiles into the kiss and returns it.  
He smiles as she kissed him back and he rests his hands on her waist  
He slowly pulled back  
"I love you.." he said quietly  
It was the first time a boy that wasn't in her family had said it to her.  
She blinked a few times not sure what to say.  
"I...love you too Joey" she said smiling at him  
He smiles and kisses her cheek quickly as Frankie walks out of his room.  
"Hey Frankie Tank!" Joe says as Britney returns to the other side of the couch while Frankie sits in between them  
"Why didn't you say you were watching ninja turtles?" he asked looking at Joe then at Britney  
"Were sorry.." Britney said smiling at the little boy  
"It's OK.." he said watching the movie

Joe's arm was on the top of the couch, Britney slowly reached for it and smiles at him while Frankie watched the movie  
He smiled back,

* * *

**Sorry I know Sudden stop but If I kept going I wouldn't have anything for the next chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanna say something to one of my reviewers really quick.  
KWRCtm Thank you so much for reviewing everychapter. Each review makes me smile.  
I'm dedicating this chapter to you!  
:D**

OH AND if anyone caught the italics on the words "she's a lady" It's a song by Forever the sickest kids.  
Who also gave me the name of Britney,  
By there song Hey Britney.  
CHECK EM OUT..I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER

* * *

Normal POV

Britney,Joe and Frankie finished the movie just as Nick walked in  
"Hey Nick!" Joe said as Britney looked down and Frankie got up and hugged him  
"Hey Guys..I'm only here for a minute..I'm meeting up with Miley" he said smiling and going to his room and changing  
"Brit..he isn't mad at you" Joe whispered so Frankie couldn't hear as he looked for a new movie  
"I'm still nervous" she said thinking about what happened with Miley.  
She still wanted to rip her face off.  
"It's fine..Miley hasn't come around for a few days"Joe said while Frankie put in a movie  
and Power Rangers appeared on the screen  
Britney giggled a little as Frankie sat back down  
"Ok Guys I'm going..Bye!" Nick said leaving  
Britney sighed  
"I gotta goto the bathroom.." she said getting up and walking to the bathroom and locking the door  
She really didn't have to she just needed to think  
_"What if Kevin is with Miley..He isn't at home much" _She thought leaning against the door  
_"You need to trust him people.."_She argued with herself  
_"Yea, but People need to not give me reasons not to trust them._" She continued to argue  
_"But you do Trust Joe...right?"_She questioned herself  
"Britney! Your missing power rangers!" Joe chuckled and knocked on the bathroom door  
"Ok.." She said and opened the door  
"You OK?" he asked and She couldn't lie to him  
"No.." " Britney said and pulled him into the bathroom  
"Miley said she is using Nick.." confessed Britney as He listened  
"She said I should leave him alone.. " she said and he hugged her  
"Just ignore her!" he said  
"OK.." She said smiling and they return to watch the movie

"Thank you for babysitting Frankie"Denise said as Britney was about to leave.  
"No problem I love hanging with Frankiee." she said smiling

"He loves hanging with you too." she said smiling as Britney left  
"Bye.." she said shutting the door as Britney walked home  
It was cold and dark, She looked around as car's passed by.  
She always thought what people were thinking when they drove she always added dubs to them as they drove by  
As a man drinking coffee drove by he burnt his mouth and she laughed and took a shortcut  
She was almost home when she saw Miley approach her  
"Leave me alone Miley!" she said harshly  
"Oh you don't wanna talk?" she said grabbing her arm and pulling her  
"Don't Touch me!" she said smacking her arm  
"Well don't talk to Nick!" Miley said back  
"I didn't!" she said pushing Miley away  
"Well don't talk to Joe or Kevin!"  
"Miley I'm afraid I can't do that!"  
"Why Not?" Miley asked putting her hands on her hips  
"Because Joe's My Boyfriend!" she said proudly  
"Then why did he make out with me yesterday?" she said smiling

* * *

**Yepp I'm gonna end it right there haha! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes..I'm Evill!  
:DD**

* * *

Normal POV

Britney's heart sank  
"W-what?" she said quietly  
"Joe and I have been making out...He's not grounded ya know.." she said smiling  
"I don't believe you!" Britney said  
"Here!" she said shoving her phone at her showing a text from Joe  
_"Hey Mile's  
Can't wait to see you.  
Love Joe."  
_Britney bit her lip fighting back tears  
_"How could he do this to me.." _She thought  
She pushed Miley out of her way  
"see! Joe needs a real girl..not one that will run away from her problems!" Miley shouted and Britney stopped  
She turned around and faced Miley  
"Stop being such a bitch Miley!" She shouted and ran home and locked herself in her room

She was supposed to babysit Frankie the next day but canceled, She didn't want to face Joe or Nick.  
She felt terrible. She had gotten a full inbox of texts from Joe asking why she wouldn't respond  
She had missed 21 calls from him.

She felt like a piece of trash, She had totally been used  
She quickly jotted down a few notes  
_"Joesph Adam Jonas is a Player  
Joesph Adam Jonas Cannot Be Trusted  
Joesph Adam Jonas is a Liar"_  
She crumbled it up and threw it under her bed  
Sure she was being Juvenile...she had very right too.  
He had cheated on her with Miley and Lied to her  
She never wanted to see his face again.

Five days had past without her coming in contact with Joe,  
She had mostly been locked up in her room, She had turned her phone off and put it in her drawer.  
Who knows how many calls she had missed,  
She didn't care.

She got out of bed and threw on shorts and a tank top and went to the beach she quietly walked along the water.  
Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name.  
She turned around and saw none other then Joesph Adam Jonas.  
He caught up to her  
"Brit! Why haven't you answered my calls or texts?" he asks out of breath  
She ignored him and started walking  
"Britney!" He grabbed her hand and she turned around close to tears  
"How could you?!" she asked close to yelling  
"How could I what?" he asked confused  
"You cheated on me! With Miley! How could you?" She said as tears fell from her eyes  
"Britney...I'm sorry.." he said letting go of her hand  
"Never talk to me again!" she said and walked away from him  
Part of her wished he would follow her, another part wished he would get lost forever.  
She kept walking trying to forget what had happened

Britney walked all the way home and sat on her porch.  
"Hey." she heard a familiar voice say  
"What do you want Nick?" she said coldly as he sat next to her  
"You were right..Miley was cheating.." he said quietly  
"Yeah..did you find out who with?" she asked not caring about it anymore  
"Yep..I can't believe she would do that with Cody.." he said  
"wait Cody? She was kissing Joe and Kevin!" she quickly blurted out  
"What?!" Nick said shocked  
"I'm sorry Nick.." she said quietly  
"But isn't Joe with you?" he asked with an annoyed tone  
"He cheated..with Miley.. and I walked in on Kevin and Miley kissing.." she looked at him"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out.." She looked down"It's just Miley makes you so happy and I didn-"  
"You make me happy too!" he blurted out  
"Nicky.." she said smiling for the first time in what seemed liek forever  
She hugged him tightly  
He quietly whispers in her ear "I love you"  
She pulled back  
"Wait..what do you mean by Love?" She asked looking at him,  
_"Were his eyes always that dreamy?"_She thought  
_"No No Not Again!"_She said trying to push those thoughts away  
"I mean more then a friend.." he said kinda smiling  
"Nick.." she said sighing  
"I really like you but..as a friend.." she said kind of lying  
"I understand..It's cool" he said with a smile  
"I mean your totally cute but..I just wanna be single..and I can't face your brother.." She said  
"Neither can I.." he confessed.  
"Can I sleep over?"He asked hoping for a yes  
"Sure...come on.." she said as they walked inside

* * *

**OK...I promise I will have a new chapter or two up by tomorrow! :)  
**


	11. Authors Note

**I AM GOING ON VACATION,**

I WILL BE LEAVING IN TWO DAYS  
SO DON'T EXPECT MUCH UPDATES.

i will get on as often as I can!

much much much love

-Dallas Elizabeth

AKA SuburbenPrincess


	12. Chapter 11

**I will try to get on when I'm on vacation as much as I can. :)**

* * *

Normal POV

Nick rolled over and felt another body, He opened his eyes and saw Britney he smiled remembering where he was lied back down putting his arm around her.  
Britney woke up with Nick's arm around her waist.  
"Nick..wake up." she said rolling over and nudging him  
"I'm awake." he says with his eyes closed  
"Get up..If my mom catches you were dead."she said standing up  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes  
She smiled at him "I need to change.." She said taking jeans and a tee shirt out of her closet  
"Go ahead..I don't mind.." he said smiling  
She laughed a little and shook her head"well I do.."  
He smiled and closed his eyes while she changed  
"OK.." She said when she finished  
"What am I gonna say when I get home?" he asked as she sat on the bed  
"hmm..Say..you were abducted by aliens that were big Jonas brothers fans and you performed a concert for them before they probed you with a light saber" she said smiling  
"Wow...it's like..fool proof!" he said laughing  
"I know..I'm so smart!" she said leaning against him

She walked Nick home and waited by the door while he rang it  
His mom opened the door  
"Nicholas!" she said and hugged him"I had no clue where you were!" she said relived  
"Sorry..I was at Britney's.." he said pointing to Britney  
"Hi Mrs. J.." she said waving a little as Kevin walked up to the door  
Nick suddenly remembered what Britney told him  
He clenched his fists and gave Kevin a death glare  
"What?" Kevin said confused  
"um..Nick! I need to show you something..Over here!" Britney said pulling him away  
"Dude.Chill!" she said once Kevin and Denise were out of ear shot  
"Sorry..but I don't see how he could do this to me.." He said  
"Just..don't punch him..at least not in front of your mom" she said  
"I'll try..will you stay?" Asks Nick  
"I'll see if I can.." she said pulling out her phone and calling her Mom  
"Mom..can I stay at Nick's for a while?" she asked into the phone  
"Alright..thanks mom..I love you too..bye" She hung up and put her phone back into her pocket  
"OK.." She said and they walked inside  
"Mom..can Britney stay over?" Nick asks  
"Of course.." she said smiling  
"Thanks.." They both said going to Nick's room

* * *

**I know your all like "DAMN IT DALLAS!! NOT ANOTHER SUDDEN STOP AND SHORT STORY!" but sadly..yes  
If I get two reviews I will put up a longer chapter!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Britney and Nick sat in his room bored and silent.  
Then someone knocked on the door and came in.  
Britney sat up and saw Joe, Her jaw dropped  
"Hey Nick wheres the scooby doo movi-" Joe stopped talking when he noticed Britney  
"Here.." Nick said shoving the dvd at him and shutting the door  
"Your mad at him too?" asked Britney  
"Yeah..and clearly you make him nervous" He said sitting back down next to her  
She smiles a little "Joe watches scooby doo?" she asked  
"It's probably for Frankie..but we can say he does.." replied Nick  
Britney laughed and put her head on his shoulder  
"Wanna go to the beach?" he asked  
"Sure.."

Britney and Nick walked on the beach silently for a few minutes  
"Thanks.." Nick said quietly  
"For what?" she asked looking at him  
"If you weren't here I would have basically killed Joe and Kevin.."He replied walking next to her  
"Yeah..thanks to you too." she said smiling  
"Why?"  
"Because..If you weren't here I would probably still up in my room crying"  
"Aw...you were crying?" He asked and stopped to hug her  
She smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist, She nuzzles her face into his neck and smiles  
"Your my best friend.." she said smiling as they pulled away from the hug  
"and your mine.." he replied holding her hand as they continued walking along the beach  
She smiled at him "why is your hair so curly?" she asked  
"Um..What Kind of question is that?" he asked laughing a little  
"An unanswered one.." she replied looking at the water  
"It will forever remain a mystery why my hair is so curly" Nick says smiling  
She giggled and sat down in the sand.  
He sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulder  
"I'm really sorry for having you all caught up in this drama.." he says looking at her  
"It's OK.." she says keeping her eyes on the water  
It's silent except for the waves crashing against the shore and the seagulls flying by  
"Nick.." Britney says quietly  
"yep?"  
"Miley isn't worth being mad at Kevin and Joe.."  
"I know..but why would they do that?" he asked not really expecting an answer  
"I Don't know." she said truthfully  
He nodded and she lied her head on his shoulder

A few hours passed and they finally decided to go home,  
Britney stepped on to the cold patio and faced Nick  
"Thanks for spending the day with me.." He said smiling  
"No problem..I love spending time with you" she replied  
She stepped closer to him and hugged him  
He smiled and took a deep breath and then pulled away  
"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked  
"Count on it.." she said putting her hand on the door handle  
"OK..night" he said stepping off the porch  
"night.." she replied and walked inside

The next morning, Nick had came over and Him and Britney went to the beach again.  
"I'm bored!" Britney whined and then giggled as Nick smiled  
"Fine..if your bored...your going into the water!" he said picking her up and running into the water and dropping her into it  
"Nick!" she screamed and laughed  
She splashed him and pulled him down into the water  
"Now your getting thrown!" he says and picks her up and throws her into the deeper part of the water and laughs  
"That wasn't funny!" she said with smile swimming back over to him  
"Oh believe me..it was hilarious" he replied laughing a little  
She smiled and pushed him "Your lucky I'm not as strong as you or I would be throwing you everywhere!" she said laughing  
"If you were as strong as me it would be creepy" he replied smiling  
She smiled and tried to run away from him in the water"Why is it so hard to run in water?" She asked stopping  
"I don't know.." he said as a wave knocked into them  
"I could just sit here and the waves would push me" she said laughing as another wave hit her pushing her foreword  
He laughs and swims over to her "Your so weird ya know?" he said smiling  
"yeah..At-least my hair isn't curly!" she said laughing and playing with his hair  
"Could yous top with the hair jokes?" he said smiling at her  
_"Wow had he always had such a cute smile"_She question herself but quickly shook the thought away  
"wanna go back to my house? We can watch scooby doo.." he said smiling  
"Sure.."  
they got out of the water and started walking back to Nick's house


	14. Chapter 13

Once they got to Nick's house he opened the door and let her in  
"I'm cold.." she said and shivered  
"Wanna wear some of my clothes?" he asked but regretted it cause it sounded strange  
"yeah.." she said smiling and walking with him to his room  
He got her a t shirt and shorts  
She walked into the bathroom and changed.  
As she was walking back to Nick's room, Joe's door opened and he walked out  
She looked at him and suddenly felt like she couldn't breath,  
He just stood there looking at her  
_"Say something! Do Something!"_She thought  
"um..excuse me.." she said trying to push past him  
"Can't we talk Brit?"he said letting her past  
"No!" she said and walked into Nick's room and shut the door  
"Joe?" he asked flatly while putting a movie in  
"yea...he wants to 'talk' with me" she said quotation fingers.  
"Your gonna have to talk to him sometime.." Nick said sitting on the bed  
"I know..that sometime just isn't now" she said as the movie started"what movie?"  
He smiled and looked at her "Scooby Doo.." she giggled as the title appeared on screen

They finished the movie and were sitting on Nick's bed talking  
"How did you find out Miley was cheating?" Britney asked quickly  
"Well..I went over to Miley's and her mom let me in and when I walked into her room I saw her and Cody kissing.." he said looking down  
"Aww..Nicky." she replied and hugged him "I'm sorry..I should have told you when I first knew.."  
"Yeah..and you kinda did." He said shrugging a little "But I didn't believe you"  
"I'm sorry for not believing you" he said quietly  
"It's fine.." she replied also quietly  
It was silent for a few moments  
"Nick.." she said quietly  
"Yea Bri-" He was cut off by her pressing her lips to his..

* * *

**And again..I stop!! :D**

Reviewy if you want the next chappy!


	15. Chapter 14

**This will be either my second to last or last chapter until tomorrow,Which is when I'm going on vacation :D**

* * *

Nick was stunned, for a moment he thought her was dreaming.  
She pulled back and smiled, He couldn't show much emotion but a weak and confused smile.  
"I'm sorry.." she said and blushed  
"No..don't be" he replied and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming  
"I really shouldn't have" she said with a nervous smile on her face  
"Brit it's fine.." he said smiling " I liked it."  
She blushed again "Were still gonna be just friends right?"  
"Yeah..unless you wanna be more?"  
"I kinda do..but what about Joe?" she asked nervously  
"Just tell him your over him."  
"Alright, But your coming with me.." she says standing up and grabbing his hand  
They walked to Joe's room and knocked  
"Come in.." they heard him say and opened the door  
"Hey um Joe.." Britney said nervously  
"hey.." He replied not looking at her  
"Joe..me and Britney kinda..well..like each other" Nick blurted out  
Joe looked at him shocked "Are you serious?"  
Britney nodded a little,  
"Whatever...I got Miley." Joe said smirking  
Britney rolled her eyes and turned around and walked out and headed for the front door and walked out.

"Good going Joe!"Nick said and chased after Britney, He opened the front door and saw Britney sitting on the porch  
"You OK?" he asked putting his hand on her back and sitting next to her  
"Yeah..I just don't wanna see Joe." she says putting her head on his shoulder  
"Just ignore him." he said hugging her  
"Can we go see a movie?" she asked as he smiled  
"sure.." he said helping her up and looking at her  
"do you wanna change first?"he quietly asked  
She smiled and nodded  
"Yeah.."

they walked to Britney's house and she changed and then they headed to the movies


	16. Chapter 15

**I just found out I won't have internet where I'm going to be staying so I will work on a long chapter in notepad or something.  
**

* * *

Normal POV

After the movie they wen back to Nick's house,  
Them and Kevin were the only ones there, Britney made sure Nick and Kevin kept their distance.  
"Nicky..where's your cd's?" Britney asked shuffling around his room  
He pointed to a desk that had many CD case's on it.  
She walked over and looked through them and found the one she was looking for  
She held it up victoriously "Ah-ha!" she said smiling and putting it in the stereo,  
A smile crept across hers and Nick's face as the music began

_" I look at you and try to do the best I can but sometimes,it ain't that easy  
If not today, she said, then tell me when, I think I tried to say I'm sorry  
Then she said these words of reverence,Please don't leave me hanging on and on  
I see the light in your window.Look at the sky and we can go,Away"_

"Sound familiar Nicky?" Britney said smiling at him  
"Jeez Brit, This is really ancient."He replied  
"Oh Come on, Words to me will never be ancient!" she said as the music drug into the chorus

_"__ Get up! Get up!Get up! And I'm gonna, Pick you up and take you where I wanna  
Get up!Get up!Get up! And I'm gonna, Pick you up and take you where I wanna"_

Nick smiled as Britney danced along with the music  
"Dude! Sugar Ray was the bomb.." she said sitting on his bed still kinda moving to the music  
"Yeah..I can't believe we used to like this song" he said looking at her  
"Hey! I still like it!" she said giggling"I can't believe we know all the words to it"  
"Yeah..what were we.. eight?"  
"Seven!" She quickly corrected him  
He laughed as the song continued  
Britney smiled leaning against the wall, Sh stuck her tongue out at him  
"what?" he asked smiling at her  
She laughed and scrunched her nose up  
"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" she said randomly  
"Britney Nicole Tresa!" he said back "OK seriously..your last name sounds like a shampoo"  
"at least my hair isn't curly!" she said laughing.  
"Not again with the hair jokes!" he laughed  
She looked at him and smiled.  
_"I think I'm in love with him.."_


	17. Chapter 16

**OK, I'm back home!  
**

* * *

She started deeply into his eyes and smiled brightly as he slowly started leaning in, She closed her eyes and pursed her lips a little, When his lips slowly touched hers she felt this tingle up her spine and butterflys in her stomach.  
She smiled as he scooted closer to her and she put her arms over his neck and smiled more as his hands wrapped around her waist.  
He pulled back for a moment and whispered "I love you so much" She smiled as the feeling got more intense. "I love you too Nicky" she said hugging him tightly,  
Nick smiled and got that same feeling, She smiled back at him and shivered a little  
"You cold?" he asked quietly, He chuckled as she nodded and shivered again.  
"OK." he grabbed a blanket and handed it to her.  
"You're clearly not used to girl talk.."she said putting the blanket beside her, He raised an eyebrow at her remark,  
"What do you mean..you didn't say anything." he said looking at her confused.  
"You're supposed to warm me up.. Here." She moved so his arms were right below her chest, She layed her head against his chest and smiled  
"My..uh..my hands are um..their..close to your..chest." he says with nervous laugh.  
""Oh calm down!" Replied Britney rolling her eyes.  
He smiles a little and tilts her chin up and kisses her, Britney kissed her back sitting up a little.  
As they continued kissing Nick's hand moved up her body a little gently touching her chest, She quickly pulls away and looks at him  
"Oh My God!Goody-two shoes Nicholas just tryed to feel me up!" she said laughing a little "Skeeze!" she simply stated.  
"I'm sorry.." he replied blushing as she stood up and fixed her shirt  
"Aww..Nicky! Your blushing!" She said sitting back down.  
He looked down and blushed more  
She smiled and leans in and whispers "My mom won't be back until tomorrow...wanna go to my house?"  
He smiled and nodded a little as she stood up.

They walked to Britney's house and she opened the door and let him in,  
He smiled a little "So..were all alone." she said smiling back at him. "Whatcha wanna do?"  
Nick simply shrugged and Britney grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the stairs towards her room. He smiled as she pushed him back onto her bed and sat on his lap and kissed him,  
She bit his lip a little and he pulled away."Stop Brit, that um..makes me..tingly in..places I shouldn't be"he said blushing a little trying to scoot back  
She looked at him confused and tilted her head to the side a little.  
"What do you mean.." she said but quickly realized. She laughed "Nick!"  
She got off his lap and laughed more, "I need a water.." she said leaving the room and shutting the door  
Nick got out his phone and quickly called his friend  
"Hey..David, I'm at Britney's..no. her mom will be back tommorow...no dude. no don't invite people, NO..theres not a party.. David, DAVID! ughh" he said as he heard the dial tone he got up and walekd downstairs and looked at Britney who was drinking a water.

Within an hour there was huge party going on in Britney's house. Britney didn't know half the people there, She looked around for Nick but couldn't find him. She walked up stairs and into her room and shut the door she turned around to see a tan figure sitting on her bed.  
"Um..Hello?" she said as the figure trned around, She couldn't figure out who it was until he took one step closer.  
"Joe.."


	18. Chapter 17

**OKK Soo I woke up this morning to somone screaming bacon bacon bacon! yeah every vegetarian wants to hear that when they wake up.  
But anyway for somereason It reminded me of fafcition so I have been working on this all day!**

* * *

Joe stepped closer to Britney.  
"Can we just talk?" he asked her quietly as she looked at him.  
His hair had fallen over his right eye and his skin was tan..like usual.  
She casually looked down, He was wearing Black Skinny jeans and a red shirt with some band logo on it. She couldn't tell what it said.  
"Brit?" he said quietly reaching for her  
She quickly slapped it away.  
"No we can't talk! Cause your a jerk, You cheated on me and you betrayed Nick I can't trust you Joe!" Again Britney had a Jonas boy pushed up against the wall.  
He blinked a few times and looked at her.  
She blushed knowing he was looking at her clothes.  
She was wearing jeans and a plain shirt. She knew she didn't look cute  
She eased off a little "Can you just..help me find Nick." she said not wanting to fight.  
"Nick went back home.." he said quietly  
"Why?"  
"He thought you would be mad at him for calling David and basically starting the party.."  
She looked at the clock. The party had been going on for a few hours now. Her mom would be home in about four hours. She knew she couldn't clear the house by then.  
She quickly grabbed a bag and threw her clothes into it. She grabbed her phone and looked at Joe  
"Can you...drive me to your house?" she said through clenched teeth.  
He nodded and carried her bag and pushed there way through the crowd.

By the time they were in the car Britney had a pounding headache. She put her hand in her bag and pulled out a small pill  
"Britney!" Joe quickly said as she reached for a water bottle  
"Relax Joesph it's an aspirin!" she said rolling her eyes and putting it into her mouth  
as she pulled the bottle away from her lips Joe smiled at the lipgloss left on it.  
She set the bottle down and ran her fingers through her hair  
"Why'd you bring a bag?" he said driving  
"Because...When my mom gets home..I'm dead so why spare her the time kicking me out when I can do it myself."She replied blankly staring at her hands  
"Oh.."  
"Are we almost there?" she said quickly  
"Yeah...Britney..why do you hate me so much?" he asked  
"You shouldn't talk while your driving Joe.." she said avoiding the question  
He rolled his eyes but smiled as he saw the green light turn red  
"Ok..now...Why do you hate me so much?" he repeated  
"ugh..I don't hate you..I highly dislike you" She said with a sarcastic smile  
"Yeah but why! Your the one that left me for Ni-"  
"Green Light!" Britney said interupting Joe  
He shook his head and drove more.  
Once at another red light he turned and looked at her  
"Britney.." he said knowing she knew what he was gonna say next  
"Joe..You cheated.. you were a jerk..and like you said..You got Miley." she opened the door and grabbed her bag."I'll walk from here.." she said slamming the door  
She slung the bag over her shoulder and ignored the honks as she walked across the flood of cars.

Joe walked into his house, Expecting to see Nick and Britney sitting on the couch watching a movie or something.  
Nick walked out of his room  
"Hey..Where's Brit?" Joe asked looking at Nick  
"Her House...duh" Nick said grabbing a soda  
Joe's heart felt like it stopped as a chill went up his spine.  
"Nick...I drove her a block from here an hour ago...She got out and said she would walk the rest.." he looked at Nick "She never came by?" he asked quietly  
Nick realized what was going on and instantly headed for the door


	19. Chapter 18

First, Nick and Joe went to Britney's house.  
The party was still going on and Nick ran up to Britney's room while Joe looked around down stairs.  
No Luck.  
Then they went to the park, They looked all around for about 30 minutes and once again got in the car with no luck.  
About two hours had passed and they still had no luck  
"What about the beach?" Joe asked Nick  
"Britney hates the beach. She can't swim.." he replied brushing off his suggestion  
Joe ignored him and drove to the beach.  
Nick got out of the car and saw someone sitting in the sand.  
He smiled a little. He walked onto the beach and over to her  
"Britney?" he said quietly hoping for conformation.  
She looked up at Nick and then back down at the sand.  
He had gotten a conformation..but a cold one.  
Nick sat in the sand next to Britney as Joe looked at them from the car.  
Britney leaned her head on Nick's shoulder. Joe watched thinking about Him and Britney,He kept having flashbacks.  
Like the time he had acted like a stand up comedian.. He had her on the ground laughing.  
He smiled at the memory but quickly forgot about it as Britney and Nick had gotten up and made there way back to the car.  
Britney sat in the backseat while Nick was in the passenger seat.  
He would often look back at Britney as if he was making sure she was still there.  
No one said anything the whole ride back to the Jonas house.

Britney had fallen asleep in the backseat, Nick carried her into his room and layed her down on his bed and put a few pillows on the ground and fell asleep.  
An hour later Britney wokeup and gently kicked Nick with her toes.  
"Hmm?" he yawned  
"Get up here.." she said scooting over  
He smiled and got on the bed and lied face to face with her.  
He slowly fell asleep and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and fell asleep facing him.

Luckily, they woke up before Mrs Jonas checked in on Nick, Britney waited in his room as Nick talked to his mom.  
Slowly the door opened, Britney suspected to see Nick but instead Mrs Jonas walked in and shut the door  
She sat on the bed and looked at Britney  
"What's going on sweetie?" she said softly  
"Well my mom was gonna kick me out because of the part-"  
"I mean between You,Joe,Nick and Miley.." she cut her off  
"Oh.." replid Britney softly.  
"Well...I found out Miley was cheating on Nick with Joe and Kevin, and I thought Joe stopped so we got together and I found out he was still messing around with Miley and Nick found out too so we just kinda started dating.." she said all in one breath  
"Mrs Jonas...I really love him" she said looking down at her hands  
Mrs Jonas put her arm on Britney's shoulder. "I know you do sweetie..but I'm gonna have to call your mom..She must be worried.." she said getting up  
"I really can't go home.." she replied quietly  
"It's OK Britney...you can stay here if you need to." she said shutting the door as Britney layed down  
Shortly after Nick walked in and sat on the bed  
"Did you tell her?" he asked as she sat up  
"Yeah...Is that bad?" she asked leaning against him.  
"No..just..Joe and Kevin are probably gonna be grounded..forever."  
"Is that a good thing?"Britney asked with a smirk  
He shrugged as she twisted one of his curls around her index finger  
"I love your hair.." she said changing the subject  
He smiled and looked at her "I know you do.."  
She smiled back and kissed his cheek "I love you.."  
"I love you too Brit" he said with a smile as the door opened a little  
"Britney...Your mom's on the phone." Mrs Jonas said holding the phone out to Britney as she stood up

A few minutes passed and Britney walked back into Nick's room.  
"I gotta go home.." she said quietly grabbing her bag.  
He looked at her and stood up "Can I walk you home?"  
"If it's OK with your mom.." she said quietly leaving his room

Nick walked with Britney in silence  
"Are you in trouble?" he asked breaking the silence  
"Probably..." she replied blankly as she walked onto her street.  
He walked her to the porch and gave her a hug "I love you Britney"  
"I love you too Nick.." she said with a smile and opened the door, She waved goodbye as he left and shut the door  
"Mom..I'm home" she said looking at the mess. She began picking up soda cans and throwing them away  
"Gosh Britney! I was worried. Don't disappear like that again!" Her mother said hugging her  
"I'm sorry..." replied Britney quietly  
"It's OK sweetie...Please just don't do it again.." She looked around "What in the world happened?" she asked putting hr hands on her hips  
"Someone heard you weren't home and threw a party here...I'm sorry.." Britney said grabbing trash and putting it into a bag  
"You didn't start this right?" her mom asked helping her put trash away  
"No.."  
"Ok..and whats this I hear about you and Nick?" her mom asked with a smile while fixing the couch cushion.  
"Were kind of.. 'A Thing' now" she said Blushing  
"Hon..You need to tell me these things.." Replied her mother smiling  
She laughed and they finished cleaning the house.

"So..am I grounded?" Britney asked sitting on the couch exhausted.  
Her mom sat next to her "You should be..But no" her mom replied looked at her  
"Why not?" she asked confused  
"You didn't start the party.." her mom said looking at the clock "The party that took two hours to clean up"  
"I'm sorry Mom.." Britney said with a slight giggle  
She hugged her daughter and smiled "It's fine.."

* * *

**Sorry I'm ending it at a sudden spot but If i didn't it would go on forever and I won't have time for the next chapter!**

I'm gonna finish this story but I think I might start a sequal! :D What do you guys think?


	20. Authors Note Two!

**Sorry this isn't the new chapter but I just wanna say,**

Wollywood I love the idea!! It seems thrilling and over the top, but in a good way!  
I love it But I have some ideas I will deftaintly try to squeeze in a crazy miley!  
:D

**Also!!**

I need new characters for the sequel so..

If you want a character that you like or one perhaps based on you!  
Just Fill this out

Name:  
Age:  
Style:  
Apperance:  
Personality:

and I will see if I can fit them in!

Much Love!!

-Dallas


	21. FINAL CHAPTER!

**LAST CHAPTER IN THIS "SERIES" :D  
**

Britney was in her room listening to her iPod when her phone began playing the barney song. She instantly knew it was Joe. She rolled her eyes and let it go to voice mail

Joe had decided to call Britney and tell her the big news.  
He waited as her playback tone played _Hey Britney_ by FOrever the sickest kids  
Joe hummed along to it  
It stopped and he heard a voice  
"Hello?"he heard britney say  
"Hey Brit!"  
"I can't hear you! Hello?" she said again  
"Britney! It's Joe!"  
"Hello?" it repeated.  
He realized what was going on and waited for it  
"JK! You got my voice mail! LUCKY YOU! Leave a message and I will get back to you as sooon as possible!" she heard it say and then the beep  
"Hey Brit, I wanted to tell you somethings so..Here goes  
First. Were going on tour in a week, Second, Me and Kevin cut off all contact with Miley, and third...well I kinda have to tell you that in person. So if you could come by before we leave for tour that would be great..bye"  
He finished and decided to text her

To Brittney:  
From Joe

U cn ignr me all u wnt bt lstn 2 da voicemail.

Brittney listened to it and smiled..

Finally...everything would be over.

she suddenly got a text from nick

To Britney  
From: Nicky  
U r going on tour with us rite?

* * *

**Yeah I know sh!tty ending but I will start the sequal as soon as I get four charcters.**

I need someone to be Joe's new love, Kevins New Love,  
Britney's New Love and Nick's New Love!

so fill this out

Name:  
Age:  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Who they are gonna be:(I.E nicks new love.)  
Famous: Yes/No

You can make them up or base it on someone you know!  
But I need one for every spot  


* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**ATTENTION!!  
THIS STORY IS BEING DELETED FURTHER EXPLANATION IS ON MY PROFILE.  
I hope you all don't hate me,**

I'm sorry to all of you

-Delilah


End file.
